Titanic: The Lost Mission
Titanic: The Lost Mission is a demo CD, to promote the parent/main game, Titanic: Adventure Out of Time. It contained a very cut-down version of the larger game involving Penny Pringle, Andrew Conkling, Charles Lambeth, and Eric Burns. It additionally contained the trailer for the game and a screensaver with more than 100 pictures. Objective Steel baron Andrew Conkling was accused of defrauding his investors and has a partner in his scheme. The player needs to find out who Conkling's partner is by retrieving a photograph. Walkthrough On the night of 13 April 1912, the player will initially find himself in his cabin, A-16. Smethells will knock and bring him a written message from Penny Pringle telling him to meet her at the landing of the Grand Staircase. Ms Pringle will brief the player about the mission and ask him to find one of the photographers aboard the ship for clues. The player then goes to Eric Burns's cabin (A-29). Mr Burns says he has no time to show his work because his new bride Stephanie took off. The player then goes back to the Grand Staircase landing and finds Stephanie walking around before returning to Mr Burns and telling him where she is. The player can now enter Mr Burns's cabin and develop the middle photo. The player takes the photo to Ms Pringle who reveals that Conkling's partner featured in the photo is Lord Lambeth. Ms Pringle also tells the player that his next mission will be known on 14 April and advises him that it is best not to meet until she calls for him again. Characters Listed in order in which the player is likely to encounter or hear about them. *Smethells *Penny Pringle *Andrew Conkling (mentioned by Pringle and featured in a photograph) *Third Officer Morrow *Eric Burns *Stephanie Burns (the player cannot click and speak with her) *Lord Charles Lambeth (featured only in the same photograph as Conkling and identity was given by Ms Pringle) Issues with Continuity in the Story Arc The demo has featured several inconsistencies with the main game's story arc. The main game makes no references to the events in the demo. *The player's cabin is A-16 in the demo but C-73 in the main game. Likewise, Mr Burns's cabin is A-29 in the demo but C-78 in the main game. That is likely because, in the demo, only the A-Deck cabins are accessible. *In the main game, Penny Pringle tells the player that she could not contact him until that point since, due to a botch-up at the War Office, she had been accidentally booked into Second Class, and had to sneak her way up to the Gymnasium. In the demo, she meets Carlson the day before that happened, very much in public, on the Grand Staircase. Another discrepancy lies in the fact that in the main game, one of the dialogue options in Carlson's first meeting with Ms Pringle featured 'you must have been the one who sent me the card', which presumes that Carlson met her for the first time ever on 14 April 1912. In the demo, the meeting obviously took place the day before. Other trivia *The player can perform a similar task to the demo in the main game. The player will suddenly stumble into the Gorse-Joneses at some point in the game, and they will tell him more about Mr Burns. That will be a prompt for the player to visit Mr Burns's cabin. Stephanie will be found on the C-Deck Grand Staircase landing instead of the A-Deck landing. Completion of this task is optional and has no bearing on the final outcome of the game. However, unlike the demo, Ms Pringle will be more interested in the photo of Sasha Barbicon and Colonel Zeitel. Category:Titanic: Adventure Out of Time